


American Beauty-Psycho

by PenName_Crystal_Vibe



Series: CCSA [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenName_Crystal_Vibe/pseuds/PenName_Crystal_Vibe
Summary: A year later and some things have gone awfully wrong in Central City.





	1. Chapter 1

Carrie walked up to the counter at Jitters, "Hey, can I get some service please?" she called.

A person with glasses walked up to counter, "How may I help you miss?" he asked, picking his writing pad up.

"I'll have a triple shot latte, Flash, decaffeinated and Decaf chocolate chai latte, thank handsome." Carrie said with a smile.

"Who's name will that be under?" the person asked.

"Carrie." Carrie said, walking over to her table.

"Who was that?" Carrie asked, siting down.

"That is Connor Hawke." Caitlin said, going back to reading her book.

"Carrie!" the person called.

Carrie stood up and walked over to the counter and picking up the cups, "Thanks Connor." she said.

"How'd you know my name?" Connor asked.

Carrie had to think fast, she spotted his name tag, "It's on your name tag." she said, walking away.

  
"Triple shot latte for mum, decaf flash for dad. Decaf chocolate latte for me." Carrie said, handing out the drinks to their respective persons.

Carrie felt her phone go off in her pocket, she took it out and looked at it and smiled.

"Meta alert." she said, picking her coffee cup up and leaving some money on the table, "See you guys there." she ran out of the shop.

"Does she ever slow down?" Barry asked.

Caitlin laughed, closing her book and picking up the coffee cup, "I used to ask Cisco the same thing about you." she said, walking out of the shop and Barry flashed them to S.T.A.R labs.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cisco looked up to see them all standing in front of the desk, "Where's my coffee?" he asked.

Carrie made a pouty face at him, "I'll get one on the way back." she said.

"Mirror Master and Top are back again." Cisco said, looking back down at his computer.

"Where are they?" Barry asked.

"Central City Bank." Cisco answered.

"Cool, let's go." Carrie said, putting her cup down on the desk.

"No Carrie, you stay here." Barry said.

Carrie stared at Barry, "Why?" she asked.

Caitlin hid a smile, glancing over at Cisco who had the same look on his face.

"Because you've never taken on Top or Mirror Master." Barry said.

"You really think that Samantha and Rosaline are a threat to me? I've worked with the Mirror Mistress and Top on my earth. I'm your best chance at taking them down if I'm honest." Carrie said.

"Sam and Rosa here." Cisco said.

"Whatever, I'm going out, I don't care what you say Barry." Carrie said, winking before running out of the building.

"You've got to admit Barry, she's got guts." Cisco said.

Caitlin made her way over to the computers.

"You better get out there or she may just steal the spot light like Wally did." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded, running out of the building.

 

When Barry got to the bank, he saw Carrie versing Mirror Master. He noticed Top was playing around with a guards.

Top noticed him and smiled, walking over to him. "Spinning, spinning. Round and round. All the sounds and the ground." she said, twirling her finger around.

The world started spinning around Barry and he fell to his knees.

Carrie turned, rolling her eyes at Barry. She had taken Mirror Master's gun and froze him the stone wall.

"Hey Rosa, why don't you pick on someone your own size." Carrie called.

"Ooo, little Streak wants a go in the ring." Top said, walking over to Carrie.

Carrie closed her eyes.

"Not a smart choice when you're fighting, girl." Top said, aiming her a blow at Carrie.

Carrie listened carefully, zoning in on only the fight. She caught Top's fist with a triumphant smirk. "I'm not from this Earth Rosa." she said, throwing Top's fist back at her.

Top stumbled back, "How'd you do that kid?" she asked, coming at Carrie with another punch.

Carrie listened carefully to the sound of Top's shoes running on the pavement and dodged the punch.

Top went flying forward, tripping over her feet and falling to the ground.

Carrie turned and walked over to Top, opening her eyes.

Top smiled, turning over, "Spinning, spinning." she said, spinning her finger round and round. The world start the spin around her.

"What are you doing to me?"" Top asked.

Carrie smiled, looking in Top's eyes while tying her up.

Barry shook his head, noticing Carrie had Mirror Master frozen against the wall and was looking Top in the eye and tying her up.

Once Carrie had tied Top up, she dragged her over to Mirror Master and she smiled at him.

Barry stood up, walking over shakily and passing her his set of cuffs.

Carrie cuffed Mirror Master's wrists with a smirk on her face.

"It's the new hero, she beat Mirror Master and Top with out Flash's help. Tell us, what's your name?" A reporter said, shoving a microphone in Carrie's face.

"My name, is Plasma." Carrie said, unfreezing Mirror Master. "Flash, grab her will ya."

"Sure." Barry mumbled, picking Top up and they sped away.

 

When they arrived at S.T.A.R Labs, they locked Top and Mirror Master up and walked out into the computer room.

"Woo. Go Carrie!" Cisco said, with a smiled, "Taking down both of them without even working up a sweat."

"How'd you do that?" Barry asked, taking his mask off.

"Do what? Beat you at your own game?" Carrie asked, turning around to face Barry.

"No. Tie up Top while looking her in the eye. She induces crippling vertigo." Barry said.

Carrie smirked and turned back around, "I would let you know, but I wasn't meant to be out there remember? I'm not on this attack." she said, sitting on the edge of the desk.  


	3. Chapter 3

Barry sat with Caitlin in their apartment.

"Why are you so protective of Carrie? She's not a baby, she can take care of herself." Caitlin said.

"Because, she's still younger than us Caitlin. She may not be my blood daughter but I sure see her as it. So of course I'm going to worry about her." Barry said.

Caitlin laughed, "Barry, she's almost as old as us. Actually, she's 18 this year if I remember what she told us." she said.

"It doesn't matter, I don't like seeing those I think dear get hurt." Barry said.

Caitlin smiled, "You'll make a good father Barry." she said, getting up and walking to the kitchen, 'maybe a too good one.' she thought, shaking her head.

 

 

Carrie was sitting down by the water.

"It's not safe down there you know." A voice said from behind her.

Carrie scoffed, "What do you care? I'm sure you'd love it if I suddenly disappeared." she said.

"Why? Caitlin and Barry would never forgive me if I was the last one to talk to you before you disappeared." the person said.

Carrie turned around with a frown on her face, "What do you want? We both don't like each other, so why do you care where I go and what I do?" she said.

"Because, Carrie. I see you as a little sister and sometimes siblings don't get alone, just ask Barry about that one. So of course I'm going to care about where you go and what you do, just as much as Barry and Caitlin do." the person said.

Carrie smiled, "Really Cisco? You're not just pulling my leg right?" she asked.

Cisco sat next to her, "Not at all, I wouldn't lie to you Carrie." he said.

"That's good to know. I never had any siblings or friends on my earth. Except Gypsy. But she was also my mentor who betrayed me." Carrie said.

Cisco smiled, "You know what cheers me up when I'm sad?" he asked her.

"No, what?" Carrie asked.

"Ice cream. Oh and a good movie." Cisco said, standing up and offering her a hand.

Carrie smiled and took his hand, getting up. "I haven't had ice cream in almost six years." she said.

"Then we are going to get ice cream right now." Cisco said, leading the way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cisco and Carrie made their way into the ice cream parlour.

Carrie ran over to the counter and looked at all the flavours.

Cisco chuckled, shaking his head he walked over.

"Can I get a bubblegum one?" Carrie asked.

Cisco smile at her, "Of course." he said.

The man came over to the counter, "What can I get you?" he asked.

"A chocolate one for me and bubble-gum for her." Cisco said, pointing at Carrie who was still looking at all the flavours.

The man nodded, going to get the ice creams.

"Carrie. Come back over here." Cisco said.

Carrie pouted and walked over, standing beside Cisco.

The man came back over and gave them the ice creams,  Cisco payed and the left the parlour.

They walked towards the park.

They sat down in the park and finished their ice creams off.

"Thank you Cisco." Carrie said, laying back in the grass and closing her eyes.

"Come and dance, come and sing." An entrancing voice said.

Carrie opened her eyes and grabbed Cisco's arm, "We have to get out of here." she hissed, getting up.

"Why?" Cisco asked, getting up.

"Just trust me." Carrie said, pulling him behind her.

They stopped a little way away.

"Why'd you do that?" Cisco asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Because siblings look out for each other. But more because her song entrances those who hear it, she's very dangerous." Carrie said.

 

When Caitlin and Carrie got to S.T.A.R, Barry and Caitlin were already there.

"There's a-"

"meta attack at the park. Yeah, I know." Carrie said, cutting Barry off.

"How'd you know that?" Barry asked.

"Because we were just there." Carrie said, walking over to Caitlin.

Barry gave Cisco an 'explain' look.

Cisco just shook his head, walking over to the computers.

"What do you know about this new villain?" Cisco asked, sitting down.

"Well, female, about as tall as me, entrances people with her voice." Caitlin said, typing something on the computer.

Cisco smiled, "Songstress." he said.

"Her name is Terpsichore (Terp-sick-ory)." Carrie said, "She has blue hair and a dangerous amount of power."

"Like the Greek Muse?" Barry asked.

"Exactly like the muse, her voice entrances people, she makes them dance till they die or kills them with her pipes." Carrie said, walking down and standing next to Barry.

"That sounds painful." Cisco said.

"Trust me, it is. But I've only been forced to dance, never heard her pipes at full blast." Carrie said.

"Do we have any background intel on her?" Barry asked, getting ready to suit up.

Cisco and Caitlin looked at Carrie.

Carrie put her hands up, "Don't look at me. I don't actually know who she is, I only know her alias, we had her and Music Meister on my Earth, it was chaotic." she said, walking into Cisco's lab to get her outfit.

Barry looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin shrugged, looking back down at her computer.

"Let's go." Carrie said, walking out of the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

Carrie and Barry made their way to the park.

 

"Cass dear, go sort these heroes out." Terpsichore said, turning to a girl in a blue dress.

"Yes Jaz." 'Cass' said, walking towards Carrie and Barry.

 

"Flash, male here, interesting." 'Cass' said, smiling.

Carrie narrowed her eyes at 'Cass', a smile grew on her face. "I've been waiting for this moment for six years." she said.

"Awe, and little, Carrie, Snow, Allen." 'Cass' said, "How are your parents? Oh wait, that's right. They're dead."

Carrie growled, "Shut your mouth, Songstress or should I say, Cassidy?" she said, stepping forward.

Barry pushed Carrie back behind him.

"Hey!" Carrie said.

"Awe, you found yourself a new parent, on a different earth. Cute. Makes me want to be sick." Songstress said, making a gagging actions.

"What do you want?" Barry called.

Songstress started to walk over to Carrie and Barry, "Oh, I don't want anything. My sister on the other hand." she said smirking.

"What, did you come to this earth to find Harper and Pamela? I can tell you, they're not here." Carrie said.

Songstress looked hurt, "NO! You know that our parents are dead, Carrie. You killed them, remember?" she screamed.

Barry and Carrie were pushed back.

Carrie smiled, 'my turn.' she thought. "Go after Terpsichore, I'll sought out the worlds biggest drama queen." she said to Barry.

Barry nodded, speeding past Songstress.

Songstress turned to Carrie, her eyes dark. "You're going to regret saying anything about my parents, Carrie love." she said.

Carrie smiled, "Oh no, I'm only just getting started, Cassy." she said with a smile.

 

Barry made his way over to where Terpsichore was.

Terpsichore turned around to face him, "Hello Flash." she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Barry's eyes widened, he recognised the lady standing in front of him straight away.

"What happened to you Jasmine?" he asked.

"I listened to Alchemy, embraced my inner power. Lived up to my mother's name." Terpsichore said, strutting over to him. "Except I changed one thing. I only sing."

Barry instantly fell into a state of unconscious actions.

"Now, Flash. Go and help my little sister defeat that nuisance."  Terpsichore sang.

"Yes mistress." Barry said, walking back over to where Carrie and Cassy were.

 

Songstress shrieked at Carrie, knocking her back a few steps.

"Come on CQ, is that all you've got?" Carrie asked, shooting a plasma bolt at Songstress.

Songstress dodged the bolt, "I haven't heard that name in a while." she said, running at Carrie.

"Still only shooting bolts, CA?" Songstress hissed in Carrie's face, punching her in the stomach.

"Don't call me that." Carrie said, catching Songstress' next fist and started to freeze it.

Songstress screamed in pain.

Carrie released her fist, stepping back. Shock written on her face. "Cassy, Cassy I'm so so-"

Carrie was cut off when Barry punched her in the face.

Carrie fell to the ground in tears.

Barry proceeding to kick her.

Every time Carrie tried to get up, she would be knocked back down again.

Terpsichore stood by laughing.

Songstress looked up and saw Flash beating Carrie up.

She turned to Terpsichore, "Make him stop." she said.

"Why? Isn't this what you wanted? For Carrie to suffer?" Terpsichore asked.

Songstress stood up, holding her frozen fist. "Suffer yes. But not like this." she said, "Not by Flash almost KILLING her."

"But my sweet Cass, that's what villains do, they kill their friends. Because nothing matters to them anymore." Terpsichore said, watching Barry beat Carrie without remorse in amusement. 

Songstress shook her head, "That's not true. You matter to me Jaz. So does Carrie, she may have hurt me in the past, but she still MATTERS to me. I don't want to see her dead." she said, turning to walk away.

Terpsichore's  grabbed Songstress' arm and pulled her back, trapping her in her arms. "No, you asked for her to suffer, so now you suffer the consequence, you have to watch him kill her." she said.

 

 

Carrie's cries filled the air, both in the park and in S.T.A.R Labs.

"Barry!" Caitlin's voice came through the earpieces.

"Barry, you have to fight it. Fight her Barry, stop hurting Carrie. You're going to kill her." Caitlin's voice rang through the earpieces.

"I can't fight it. Cait, She's to strong." Barry struggled to say.

"Focus on my voice Barry, remember who you are. You can fight this." was the last thing Carrie heard before everything went black.

Barry dropped out of the trance as soon as Carrie's body went limp.

"NO!" Songstress screamed, breaking free of Terpsichore's grasp and running over to Carrie.

Barry looked down at Carrie and gasped in horror.

Songstress crawled next to Carrie and picked her head up, feeling for a pulse.

There was a faint pulse.

Songstress looked up at Flash, "Quickly, get her out of here." she said.

She got up, laying Carrie's head on the ground and running after Terpsichore.

"She made her choice." Barry whispered, picking Carrie up and rushing her back to S.T.A.R Labs.


	7. Chapter 7

"Even with her enhanced healing powers. She's still going to be out of action for at least a month." Carrie heard Caitlin's voice.

She tried to open her eyes but they were droopy.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Barry. You didn't have control." Caitlin's voice floated through the room.

Carrie wanted so much to open her eyes, to yell and scream for him to get out of the room but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her.

She heard the sound of Barry flashing out of the room.

"Carrie. If you can hear me, please don't he mad at Barry. He didn't know what he was doing." Carrie heard the sound of Caitlin's heels hitting the floor, signaling that she was walking away.  
  


"We need someone here at all times, monitoring Carrie." Caitlin said, walking out into the computer room.

"She won't like to wake up and find me there." HR said.

"Nor will she like it if Barry's there." Cisco said.

"Cisco, why don'tyou and I do shifts? Like one night I stay and one night you stay?"  Caitlin asked.

Cisco nodded, "Sure, I'd be up for that." he said.

"Great. I'll take tonight's shift." Caitlin said, walking over to the computer.

Cisco shook his head, looking at her, "No, you need to go home tonight and make sure that Barry doesn't do anything stupid." he said.

"But, Carrie-"

"can survive with me doing a double shift." Cisco said, getting up and walking over to Caitlin.

"But I don't want you to be tired, that was the point of the shifts, so that neither of us would be to tired." Caitlin said.

"Be realistic Caitlin, you're the one who keeps Barry alive out there. All I do is make the gadgets." Cisco said, "Now, get home and make sure Barry doesn't do something stupid."

Caitlin sighed in defeat and got up, "Thank you Cisco." she said, leaving.

Cisco smiled, "You deserve a break to Caitlin." he said, shutting her computer off.  
  


"Barry." Caitlin called, opening the door of the apartment.

"What did I do to her?" Barry asked, sitting by the window.

Caitlin had a sympathetic look on her face, "Barry, she's fine. She's a survivor." she said, walking over to him.

"But I almost killed her." Barry said.

Caitlin sat next to him, "But you didn't." she said.

Barry looked at her, "I would've." he said.

"Don't talk like that Barry, you wouldn't kill Carrie." Caitlin said, wrapping her arms around him, "You wouldn't because even if the villain has you under their control, you still have a heart and morals."

Barry just  shook his head, looking out the window.  
  


Cisco got up and walked over to the infirmary, sitting beside Carrie's bed he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Carrie, for saving me." he said, he swore he saw Carrie smile.

'Your welcome.' Carrie said in her head.


	8. Chapter 8

"So what did you find out about Terpsichore?" Cisco asked Barry, yawning.

"Well her name is Jasmine Smythe." Barry said.

Cisco just nodded, not saying anything and typing on the computer.

"She can entrance people and make them do her bidding." Barry said.

"I already have that down." Cisco said bitterly.

The was a beeping sound from Caitlin's computer.

Cisco wheeled his chair over and looked up at Barry.

"It's Captain Cold, up to his villainous ways." Cisco said.

Barry was out of there in a flash.  
  


"Ah, Flash. What a surprise." Captain Cold said, turning around and pointing his gun at Barry.

"Where's your buddy?" Barry asked.

"Fighting on your side." Captain Cold said, shooting at Barry.

"Is that right?" Barry asked, dodging the shots.

"Yes, with those Legend friends of yours." Captain Cold said.

Barry sped at Captain Cold, knocking him to the ground, "I thought we came to a deal Snart." he said.

"Yes, and if I remember correctly. Our deal was I could perform heists, as long as I didn't kill anyone. Which, by the looks of things, I haven't." Captain Cold said, turning around and walking into the bank.

Barry cursed under his breath, speeding away before the police department got there.  
  


"What was that?" Cisco asked, when Barry got back.

"I made a deal with Leonard, he hasn't killed anyone so I can't do a thing." Barry said.

"Well that was stupid." Cisco said, not looking up from the computer.

"What's your problem?" Barry asked.

"Nothing. I don't have a problem." Cisco said.

"Yes you do, you've been nothing but bitter since a mentioned Jasmine Smythe." Barry said.

"Drop it Barry. There's nothing wrong." Cisco said.

Barry shrugged, "Fine. Do you know where Cait is?" he asked.

Cisco pointed at the infirmary, not uttering a word.

Barry nodded and headed into the infirmary.

He saw Caitlin sitting beside Carrie's bed, singing to her quietly.

Barry stood at the doorway, pain in his eyes. 'How could this happen? How could I let myself do this to her?' he thought, leaving without a word.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

After three weeks and many misses at catching Terpsichore on Barry's behalf, Team Flash had almost given up on anything good ever happen.

Carrie inhaled sharply sitting upright, scaring Caitlin awake.

Carrie started to hyperventilate.

Caitlin was up in a flash, grabbing an mask and putting it over Carrie's mouth, turning the oxygen machine on.

Carrie's breathing steadied and she peeled the mask off her face, lying back.

Caitlin carefully turned the machine off and removed the mask from the bed.

"Mum?" Carrie asked, looking over.

Caitlin smiled and made her way back over to Carrie's side. "Hey Carrie, how do you feel?" she said, siting beside her again.

"Hungry." Carrie answered jokingly. "No, my body aches and my head throbs."

Caitlin chuckled, shaking her head. "That's all normal, you've been in a coma for three weeks. I'd also expect you to be hungry, I'll call Cisco and ask him to get you something on his way here. For now, just rest." she said, getting up and leaving the infirmary.

Caitlin walked over to the desk and picked her phone up, turning it on she saw several messages from Barry.

She sighed and put her password in and opening up messages, she clicked on Cisco's name and sent him a quick text before calling Barry.

"Barry, what's wrong?" she asked.

_"Where are you?" Barry's voice came through the phone._

"Barry, you know where I am." Caitlin said.

_"Well can you-"_

Barry was cut off by Carrie's screams.

Caitlin quickly put her phone down on the desk.

_"Caitlin? Caitlin?" Barry called out._

Caitlin rushed into the infirmary to see Carrie writhing about.

She rushed over and started to shake Carrie, taking note of how cold she was.

The machine started to beep in a continuous stream.

"No, no Carrie, you're not dying!" Caitlin said, as the machine flat lined.

Carrie went still and the heart machine went back to beeping normally.

Caitlin was confused as to what had just happened.

"Caitlin!" she heard Barry call, rushing into the infirmary.

Caitlin was still in shock and didn't process the fact that Barry was there.  

"Cait, what's wrong?" Barry asked, walking up behind her.

"How is that even possible." Caitlin whispered, ignoring Barry.

"What happened Cait?" Barry asked, grabbing Caitlin's hand.

Caitlin broke out of her trance, "The machine, it flat lined and than went back to normal with in seconds." she said.

Barry was confused, "So she died and came back to life?" he asked.

"Essentially." Caitlin said, checking the rest of the machines, "her breathing is normal, so is her pulse, but her core temperature is below average and her blood pressure is high."

"So her body is freezing itself from the inside." Barry said.

Caitlin turned around, a little annoyed, "Yes Barry." she said.

Barry put his hands up, staying quiet.

Caitlin rushed around, trying to find out how to help Carrie.

Carrie started to shiver, she opened her eyes, "S-so c-c-cold." she stuttered out.

"Try vibrating really fast, it should warm you up." Barry said.

Carrie nodded, doing as he had said.

"Her core temperature is going up and her blood pressure down." Caitlin said.

When he vitals were normal again, Carrie stopped vibrating. She stared at Barry.

"Get out." she whispered. 

"What Carrie?" Caitlin asked.

"GET OUT!" Carrie screamed at Barry.

Barry was taken back, he simply nodded and walked out.

"Carrie, it wasn't his fault." Caitlin said.

"I don't care who was in control. Will power wins over all." Carrie said.

Caitlin shook her head and walked out of the infirmary.

She walked over to Barry, "Don't worry Barry, she'll come around and see that it wasn't your fault." she said.

Barry turned to face Caitlin, "Will she?" he asked.

Caitlin grabbed Barry's face, pulling it down and kissing him. "Don't think that you are a bad person because of what happened." she said.


	10. Chapter 10

Cisco arrived the next morning to find Barry and Caitlin sitting next to each other sleeping.

He shook his head, chuckling. "I guess the food was for-" he was cut off by the steady beep of the heart machine.

He rushed into the infirmary and over to Carrie, "Caitlin!" he called.

Caitlin woke when Cisco called her.

She heard the machine flat lining again and she walked over casually. "Don't worry Cisco. That's the tenth time she's done that in the last four hours." she said, yawning.

"Just give her a little shake and wake her up." Caitlin said, leaving Cisco with Carrie.

Cisco nodded, walking over to Carrie and shaking her.

Carrie's heart machine started to beat at a normal pace and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." she said, sitting up.

Cisco let out a sigh, "Here, I got you donuts under Caitlin's orders." he said, handing her the bag.

"Ooo, I've never had donuts for breakfast." Carrie said, opening the bag.

Cisco raised an eyebrow.

Carrie looked up at him with a smile on her face, "Thanks." she said.

Cisco shrugged, leaving her to eat.

Caitlin was sitting at her computer, furiously typing away.

"What now?" Cisco asked, sitting at his computer.

"Terpsichore and Songstress are attacking music stores all across Central City." Caitlin said.

"What about sleeping beauty? Why isn't he up?" Cisco asked, nodding towards Barry.

Caitlin smirked, picking a pen up and throwing it at Barry.

The pen hit Barry in the face, waking him up.

HR came in with the coffees, "Please tell me Caroline is awake." he said.

"Don't call me that!" Carrie called, but it came out muffled as she had food in her mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes and I'll take her, her latte." HR said, picking up her cup and taking it to her.

"What's up?" Barry asked, letting out a yawn and grabbing his cup of coffee.

"Terpsichore and Songstress are parading the streets attacking music shops." Caitlin said.

"I want to help." Carrie said, standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

"No Carrie." Barry said.

 _"No Barry."_  Carrie mocked him, "Why not?"

"You listen here, you may not be my real daughter, but you will do as Barry and I say." Caitlin said, her voice stern.

Carrie's eyes widened, "Yes, ma'am." she said, turning on her heel and walking back into the infirmary.

"Now, let's sort Terpsi and Songstress out." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded, suiting up and running out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

Barry stopped in front of Songstress.

"Hello Flash." Songstress said, walking over to him with no intention of attacking him.

Terpsichore smiled at her, turning around and walking into the music shop.

Barry got ready to fight Songstress but she put her hands up.

"Listen, I'm in to far. She's had me under her control since I was eight, but you have to keep Carrie away. She's hunting down anyone that can help her. I have my actions, but she has my mind. Just keep Carrie safe for me." Songstress said, turning around to see Terpsichore exiting the music shop.

Barry nodded, "Quick, shriek at me." he said.

Songstress nodded, "Cover your ears." she said, shrieking at him, blowing him backwards.

"Cass, let's go." Terpsichore said, walking away.

Songstress followed Terpsichore, looking over her shoulder and mouthing 'Sorry'.

Barry shrugged and mouthed, 'Move' running at Terpsichore.

Barry hit Terpsichore with so much force that she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry Jasmine." he said.

"My name is Terpsichore, Jasmine hasn't been my name for ten years." Terpsichore said, flipping Barry off her.

Barry slid a few meters before getting up.

Terpsichore got up, smiling. "I'm going to enjoy taking you down,  _Barry._ " she said, walking over to him.

Barry stood his ground.

"Foolish thing to do Barry. Stand up to the daughter of the Silver Banshee and Music Meister." she said, smiling before bending down and taking her heels off.

Barry was confused for a second until he noticed the heels turned into blades, "Listen Jasmine, I don't want to hurt you." he said, putting his arms up to protect his face.

"Stop calling me that!" Terpsichore screeched, knocking him to the ground, "MY NAME IS TERSPICHORE!"

Barry felt the blade being pressed against his cheek.

Suddenly Terpsichore was knocked off Barry.

Barry looked up and saw Songstress walking towards him.

"Run Flash Run." Songstress said, screeching at Terpsichore as she started to get up.

Barry jumped up, nodding. "I'll keep Carrie safe, that's a promise." he said, speeding away.


	12. Chapter 12

Barry got back to S.T.A.R Labs, he was hit with questions from Cisco.

"Where's Terpsichore or Songstress?" Cisco asked.

"Terpsichore was going to kill me, Songstress, she saved me, told me to run. Get out of there." Barry said, looking down at the ground.

"She  _saved_  you and you left her behind, didn't save her in return?" Carrie asked, standing in the doorway of the infirmary.

"Carrie." Caitlin said, her voice raising in a warning tone.

"No. No  **Caitlin.**  Some hero you are  **Barry** , you left Cassy behind after she  **saved you**. Cassy meant the world to me and you left her behind.  _Terpsichore can_ _ **kill**_ _her Barry._  Did you ever stop for a minute to think of that?" Carrie said, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Carrie-" Caitlin was cut of by Barry putting his hand up to silence her.

"Don't think for a second that I didn't  _regret_  trying to help Cassidy, Carrie. Yes, Carrie. I know that Terpsichore can kill Cassidy. But why does she mean so much to you and you to her?" Barry said, looking at Carrie.

"Cassy wasn't just my friend on my Earth. Of course I'm going to about her, even if she is my ex. Look, if your not going to save her, I will. Because that's what heroes do, they  _save people._ " Carrie said, stalking into Cisco's lab to get her suit.

Caitlin and Barry looked at each other, but Cisco was already standing up.

"Don't worry, I've got this one." he said, walking into his lab.

Carrie was standing in front of her suit, looking at it.

"Listen Carrie, you can save Cassidy, but actions have equal and opposite reactions." Cisco said, picking up a ball off his desk.

"Take this ball for example, if I drop it, the action, it bounces back up into my hand, which is the opposite of what I wanted to happen." he said.

Carrie turned around, "Listen, Cisco. I understand you have your best intensions in mind for me, but I'm not going to cause a reaction of any kind, because I'm not going to act. I understand that if I save Cassy, it may cause innocent lives to be lost." she said.

"But it hurts, it hurts  _so much_  to see her in danger. We were best friends, turned to something more. Then about a month after her thirteenth birthday, she disappeared. A day later her parents were found dead, they were killed in their sleep and that same day, she broke up with me, blamed me for their deaths. Just because the bodies were icy cold, she blamed me. But now I know where she is and I want to save her, but I can't. Do you know what it's like, to have, to have something right in front of you but not being able to have it?" Carrie said, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Cisco nodded, "Yes Carrie, I know exactly what it's like,, I've had it several times. One of those being with the girl that Terpsichore has inhabited." he said.

"You think that Terpsichore is a demon, like Enchantress? No Cisco, she's always looked like that. She looked like that the day Cassy and I first ran into her and the day that Cassy went missing." Carrie said, she could feel her heart racing at a million miles an hour.

Cisco was shocked, "You mean to say, that Jasmine was like this when she came to your Earth?" he asked.

"Yes-" Carrie started chocking, falling to her knees.

"Caitlin!" Cisco called, rushing over to Carrie.

" _Cisco."_ Carrie chocked out.

"Stay quiet Carrie, I already lost Dante, I'm not losing the closest thing I have to a sister." Cisco said, picking her up and carrying her to the infirmary.

Caitlin and Barry were walking outside S.T.A.R Labs and didn't here Cisco's scream.

"You know she doesn't mean the things she says. She's just hurt." Caitlin said.

Barry nodded, "She's not hurt, she's broken. And some things that are broken, can't be fixed." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Cisco laid Carrie back down on the bed again, connecting the heart machine to her.

" _Cisco help me._ " Carrie chocked out.

"I don't know what to do." Cisco said distraughtly.

Caitlin and Barry entered the computer room again to find it quiet.

"That's not right." Barry said, "Cisco and Carrie should be up here."

"CAITLIN!" there was a call from the infirmary.

"And now we know where they both are." Caitlin said, rushing towards the infirmary.

"What's going on Cisco." Caitlin asked, noticing Carrie.

"I don't know, but she started choking." Cisco said, his voice was strained.

"Don't worry Cisco." Caitlin said, rushing over to Carrie, "I'm not letting her die."

"Carrie, Carrie listen to me. Everything is fine, there's nothing to worry about or be afraid of here. Focus on your breathing. In and out, slowly." Caitlin said, taking Carrie's hand.

Carrie shook her head, breathing in shakily and exhaling.

The heart machine stopped flat lining after a few minutes and Carrie started breathing normally again.

"How could I be so stupid." Caitlin said, leaving Carrie's side.

"Caitlin you're not stupid." Barry said.

Carrie glanced over at Barry, "I would yell at you, but I can't raise my voice above this." she said, her voice raspy.

"Enough of this. Carrie, stop stressing yourself out over everything. You'll kill yourself if you don't." Caitlin said, pacing in front of the bed.

"No, I don't want him in here. He almost killed me." Carrie said.

Caitlin stopped facing her, "Yes, but you almost just killed yourself." she said.

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked.

"I can't believe I didn't pick up the signs earlier, my friend in high school used to get them all the time." Caitlin said.

"What?" Barry asked.

"Anxiety Attacks. Carrie, you had an anxiety attack." Caitlin said.

"Heart palpitations, cold flushes, hyperventilation and now this. Choking," she said, "All signs of anxiety attacks."

Carrie nodded, "I know." she said.

"How long?" Caitlin asked.

"Figure it out." Carrie said, turning over and closing her eyes.

"Just promise you won't go and try save Cassidy." Cisco said.

Carrie shrugged.

"That's as good as we're going to get." Caitlin said, leaving the room.

** A/N **

** I know anxiety attacks are not something to joke about. **

** But I did lots of research, I spent a good hour and half looking up symptoms and found out that Carrie had already suffered from a few of the symptoms. **

** I ALWAYS do my research. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Barry, we need to save Cassidy." Caitlin said, walking over to her computer.

Barry shook his head, "I can't save Cassidy." he said.

Caitlin looked up, "Why?" she asked.

"Because she doesn't want to be saved, she just want Carrie safe." Barry said.

"You listen now, you will save Cassidy. You will do it whether she likes it or not. Because I am not losing the closest thing I have to a sister." Cisco said, sitting in front of his computer.

"Fine, I'll save her. But don't blame me if Cassidy doesn't let me save her." Barry said, rushing out of S.T.A.R Labs.  
  


Cassidy was sitting in front of Jessica, her head down. 

"How dare you attack me. I gave you these powers, I can just as easily take them away. What a way to treat your sister." Jessica said.

Cassidy looked up, "You are no sister of mine." she hissed.

Jessica laughed, "I'm the closest thing you've got to family." she said.

"No, you're not." Cassidy said, standing up.

"Sit back down now." Jessica said.

Cassidy smiled, "No, I am done being your dog and doing all your dirty work. You're not the closest thing I have to family, Carrie is." she said.

Jessica grabbed Cassidy's arm, "Caroline killed you parents." she said.

"NO! She didn't, I could see the pain in her eyes when I mentioned that they were dead. Someone who kills with no intension of care wouldn't have that look. She LOVED my parents like her own and would never do anything to hurt them. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and had to take the penalty for the crime she didn't commit. Which just so happened to be killing her own parents." Cassidy said, pulling her arm out of Jessica's grip.

"For so long I blamed her for my parents death, but the destruction in the house was nothing she could do. I've watched her fight and train and I know what she's capable of. Shattering windows, not one of them." she said.

"But that doesn't mean she didn't kill them." Jessica said.

"NO. You killed my parents. If Carrie had killed my parents, their bodies would've been stone cold and I heard what the police said. You killed my parents to make me hate my girlfriend so that I would leave with you." Cassidy said, walking away.

"You broke my girlfriend and now she can't be fixed. No matter where she goes or how whole she feels, she's still broken. Most things that brake, can't be fixed, they have to be replaced." she said.

'Get back here now.' Jessica thought.

"Neat trick, but remember, you've had me with you for ten years now. I'm stronger than you think." Cassidy said.


	15. Chapter 15

Barry got back to S.T.A.R without Cassidy.

"Couldn't find her?" HR asked.

"Where are Cisco and Caitlin?" Barry asked.

HR pointed at the infirmary, "Carrie took a turn for the worst, they're trying to calm her down." he said.

Barry nodded, making his way over.

"Don't worry Carrie, Barry's gone to find Cassidy." Barry heard Cisco say.

"Cisco, that won't help. Carrie, listen to me. Can you sing me some of your favourite song?" Barry heard Caitlin.

Barry stood at the doorway.

"I have a dream." Carrie sang, shakily and off key.

"A song to sing." Caitlin sang back.

"T-to help me cope, with everything." Carrie sang a little clearer.

"If you see the wonder, of a fairy tale." Caitlin sang.

"You can take the future, even if you fail." Carrie sang clearly, forgetting about her worries.

"I believe in angels." Caitlin sang.

"Something good in everything I see." Carrie sang back.

"I believe in angels." Cisco joined in with Caitlin.

"When I know the time is right for me." Carrie sang with a smile.

"I'll cross the stream." Caitlin and Cisco sang.

"I have a dream." Barry joined in with Carrie.

Everyone turned to face Barry and he smiled.

"Where's Cassidy?" Carrie asked.

"I-"

"Hello!" A voice called.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop her!" HR called, although it was barely heard.

Carrie's eyes sparkled, she sprang up, ripping all of the wires back out of her arms. She fell back down.

Caitlin bit her lip, trying not to laugh. "Carrie, I gave you a shot of anaesthetics, you should be able to walk in a few seconds as your body seems to burn through most medicines like Barry's" she said.

Carrie crossed her arms, "Not cool." she said.

"While you guys joked around, I had the liberty to go and check who our new comer is and she said something about wanting to see Carrie." Barry said.

Carrie slowly stood up, taking small steps. "Drugging me is not okay." she said, walking out into computer room.

The girl ran over, hugging Carrie.

Carrie pushed the girl away, "Who are you?" she asked.

The girls face dropped, "Don'tcha remember me Caro?" the girl asked.

Carrie shook her head no.

"It's Ally Caro, Ally Zatara." the girl said.

Carrie was confused, "I don't know who you are." she said.

"Of course, dad mentioned something about this. I came to bring you back to Earth 19, along with Cassidy Quinsley." Ally said.

"Cassy, I don't know where she is." Carrie said.

"That's okay, I can find her." Ally said.

"How?" Caitlin asked.

Ally rolled her eyes, "Zantan and Diane Zatara are my parents, I'm pretty sure locating Cassidy should be a piece of cake." she said.

Carrie turned to face the others, "I think their names here, or at least in this dimension are Zatanna and I don't know who Diane's counterpart is here. But Diane was by far the best Robin." she said.

"I don't know, dad says that Josie could give her a run for her money if she wasn't killed." Ally said.

Before anyone one could say anything, HR piped up.

"Dick Greyson and Jason Todd. Just in case you're wondering who they are here. Tammy is Tim Drake here, Dominique is Damian Wayne here and Carise is Carrie Kelley here." he said.

"Thank you Harrison." Ally said.

"Now will you please find Cassy?" Carrie asked.

"Patience." Ally said.

She smiled, "Laever eht ecalp erehw ydissaC sedih. Wosh em reh noitacol. Tsaf." she said.

"That is so weird." Cisco said.

Ally broke out of her trance, "Come on Carrie, let's go get Cassidy." she said.

"No!" Caitlin said.

"Why?" Ally and Carrie asked at the same time.

"Because you're not fully healed, you still have another three days at least before you are able to fight in full again." Caitlin said.

"Who said anything about fighting? Cassidy is down at Jitters." Ally said.

"Yes. But she's allied with the bad guy or girl." Cisco said.

"Well, from what I saw, she was pretty much alone. Except for the boy serving her coffee." Ally said, shrugging.

Caitlin looked at Carrie.

"Fine, but Barry has to go than because I can't." Carrie said, walking off mumbling under her breath.

"Okay then, well fastest man alive. Let's go get this poor unfortunate soul." Ally said.

Barry shrugged, suiting up.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sorry I couldn't be here earlier guys." Wally said arriving.

Carrie instantly turned around, anger flashed in her eyes. "Ally, you should go now." she said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" the magic girl asked.

"Just go get Cassy and be back as soon as possible. I don't want IT to happen again." Carrie said, walking back into the infirmary.

Wally was confused at what was going on, "What's up with Carrie?" he asked.

"You've missed a lot Wally. But that's not important, now that you're back, you can help Barry take on Terpsichore and save Songstress." Caitlin said.

"Actually, I'm here to say good bye. I'm going to find Jesse." Wally said.

Ally smiled at him, "I don't think we've met. I'm Ally, Ally Zatara." she said.

"Nice to meet you Ally." Wally said.

"Come on Barry, let's go and defeat Terpsichore." Ally said, walking towards the exit.

Barry smiled at Wally before following Ally.

As they exited the building, Ally grabbed Barry's arm.

They twisted in a winding motion before landing in a house.

Barry felt like throwing up but held it down. "What was that?" he asked.

"Teleportation. I haven't perfected it the way my father can do it yet though. I never will be able to though." Ally said, walking down the long hallway.

Barry nodded slightly, following Ally.

"Jaz, you've taken this to far." the voice echoed up the hall.

"Come on." Barry said, pushing past Ally.

Ally grabbed his arm, shaking her head. "Look at all of these rooms. There's is no way that the only people here are those two." she said, walking towards a door and opening it.

"No, no leave me alone!" a shrill voice said.

Ally jumped a little, not actually expecting to find people in the rooms.  
"I'm not here to hurt you, my name Ally Zatara and I'm to save you." she said.

The person limped out into the light and Ally gasped.

"She's after speedsters. You're not safe here Flash." the person said.

"Eric, where is Wella. You guys are never apart so I know she's here too." Ally said, trying to help Eric.

Eric pushed her away, "I can walk, Wella is down the hall but be careful, she sucks all the power from you." he said.

Barry nodded, rushing around and opening all the doors down the hall.

He ran back up to them, "They're all full of people, some can walk, some can't. Not all of them are speedsters I don't think." he said.

"No, some of us are weilders of magic." Eric said.

"What does she want with you all?" Barry asked.

"She wants our power, and eventually she kills us." Eric said, looking at the ground.

"That's horrible." Ally said.

"We have to get everyone out of here."   Barry said.

Ally looked ag him, "I don't think I can  hold a portal open long enough." she said.

"We are no longer many. There is only  about a hand full of us able to move without her noticing." another person said from behind them.

Barry went and got all the people able to walk on their own.

Ally turned around and almost squealed, "Dad, where's mum?" she asked.

Zantan looked down, "She killed her." he said.

Ally was sad but hid it behind a smile, "I'm happy to at least have you. Dad, it's okay, we can go back to E19 after I get Cassidy and you can teach me how to enbrace my powers." she said.

Zantan nodded as all the people walked over.

Ally smiled at Barry, "kcab ot rats sbal, nepo a htap dna wohs meht eht yaw." she said, opening a portal.

"Quickly, my daughter can't hold portals for long." Zantan said, smiling at his daughter and jumping in the portal.

Six people followed, thanking her and Flash as they left.

"Barry. Barry help me." multiple voices called from different rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

Barry was conflicted on which door to run too.

"Hurry up Barry, I can't hold the portal open much longer." Ally said, trying not to draw attention to them.

Barry could distinguish all of the voices, "Wally wouldn't forgive me if I didn't save Jesse. Joe wouldn't forgive me if I didn't save Iris. Carrie would never look me straight in the face again if I didn't save Wella and I also promised Eric." he muttered.

"Then save Iris." a voice said behind him, "and I'll save Jesse."

"You shouldn't be here." Barry said.

"Could you guys hurry up?" Ally groaned.

Barry and Carrie looked at each other, nodding. They rushed off to different doors.

Barry got to Jesse's door and saw her on the ground, her legs badly injured. He rushed in and picked her up, rushing her back out to the portal and taking her through.

He landed on the other side, seeing all of the people he saved with Ally's help.

He heard a thud behind him and saw Ally and Iris lying on the ground.

Wally rushed into the room and saw Jesse.

"Quickly, get them both to the infirmary." Caitlin said, gesturing at Jesse and Iris.

Wally nodded, going over and picking Iris up.

After Barry and Wally got Jesse and Iris to the infirmary, Caitlin hooked them up to the machines and studied their vitals.

"What would Terpsichore want with Iris?" Wally asked.

"She's a speedster no-" Barry stopped, noticing something was missing.

Caitlin turned to them, "They both should be fine." she said.

"Something's missing." Barry said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked.

"Well, no one's spitting hate around. So there's definitely someone who isn't here and now she can't get back either as I have a feeling that Terpsichore no longer resides in Central City." Barry said.

"The small things you notice." Caitlin muttered.

"This isn't good." Wally said.

"It's Carrie guys, Carrie is still stuck with that cray psycho bitch and there's nothing we can do as I don't know where Ally took me and she is to weak to do that again." Barry said, turning on his heel and walking away.

Carrie sighed, she knew that Ally wasn't able to save both herself, Iris and her. So she did what any good friend would.

She saved Ally.

Carrie now stood in the hallway alone, she could hear Wella's calls die down.

"I believe we have guests." Terpsichore said.

Carrie smiled, walking down the hall, "No, just one." she said.

"Carrie, no you shouldn't have come here." Cassidy said.

"Be quiet Cass." Terpsichore said, walking over to Carrie.

"You leave her alone!" Cassidy screamed, unable to use her powers through the power dampening cuffs that Terpsichore had obtained.

"Or what? You'll save her? Tell me how you're going to do that  _Cassidy_." Terpsichore taunted the cuffed girl.

"Leave Cassy out of this Jazmine, this is between you and me." Carrie said.

"Get ready to die,  _Plasma_." Terpsichore said, pushing her across the room.


	18. Chapter 18

Carrie balanced herself, shooting plasma at Terpsichore.

Terpsichore danced around Carrie's attacks smiling at her, "I'll make you a deal." she said.

"I'm listening." Carrie said, still trying to hit Terpsichore.

"I'll let, itty bitty Cass go, but you have to stay here. You have to stay until I kill you." Terpsichore said, smirking as none of the blasts hit her.

"Don't do it Carrie! Don't please." Cassidy screamed, trying to pull the cuffs off.

Carrie stopped fighting for a moment, "No strings attached, you're just going to let her go right?" she said.

"Carrie don't do it, she'll kill you." Cassidy screamed.

"Yes, Cass will be free to go and you will stay until I decide to kill you." Terpsichore said.

Carrie ignored Cassidy and nodded, "Fine, but you have to make sure Cassy gets back home." she said.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to hurt Cass." Terpsichore said, walking over and undoing Cassidy's cuffs, pulling her to the door and leaving her outside, "Stay there." she closed the door.  
  


Cassidy tried her hardest to open the door but it was sealed closed by magic.

She sat facing it, tears streaming down her face, "Carrie you're an idiot." she whispered.  
  


Terpsichore charged at Carrie.

Carrie held her hand out, fazing it straight through Terpsichore's chest.

Terpsichore coughed, blood coming out of her mouth. "NO, if I die, you die too." she said grabbing Carrie and opening her mouth.

"Cassy, block your ears now." Carrie called, ready for what was coming.

With her last breath, Terpsichore let out a deafening scream.

Carrie fell to her knees, screaming in pain as the sound slowly consumed her, shutting her brain down.

Terpsichore fell silent and there was a thud noise.

The door opened and Cassidy scrambled to her feet, rushing in she kneelt beside Carrie, picking her up.

"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie please wake up. Carrie please wake up, I need you! I know it wasn't you who killed my parents and I'm sorry for blaming you, just please don't leave me." Cassidy said, as her best friend died in her arms.

Cassidy sobbed, hugging Carrie close.

"Are we to-" Barry and Caitlin said, arriving at the doorway to see Cassidy hugged Carrie's body and crying.

Caitlin's breath caught in her throat and she turned her head away, resting it on Barry's shoulder.

"No, she's not dead." Barry said, refusing to believe it.

Cassidy looked up, "She's gone." she whispered, placing her friend back on the ground and standing up, she picked Carrie up.

"No, she's not dead." Barry said.

"Yes she is Barry. Caroline Cora Snow-Allen is dead. Terpsichore killed her." Cassidy said, pushing past him. She noticed the breach and went towards it, walking through it.

Caitlin and Barry followed, Barry supporting Caitlin who was sobbing while Barry tried to convince himself that Carrie wasn't dead.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey guys you're baaaacckkk." Cisco said, noticing everyone's state.

"No, she didn't. I refuse to believe it." Cisco said.

"Where's Ally?" Cassidy chocked out.

Cisco pointed at the infirmary.

Cassidy sighed, "So we can't go back to our Earth, she deserves to be buried by her parents." she said.

Cisco shook his head, "Gypsy would kill you for taking her back. We told her that Carrie was never going back." he said.

"But she deserves to be buried next to her parents, even if she was never loved by them." Cassidy said.

"Her parents aren't dead, Barry fought them. They went back to Earth Nineteen." Cisco said.

"Even more reason for her to go back." Cassidy said.

Barry blinked a few times and looked at Wally, "You can see that too right?" he asked.

Wally nodded, "Guys, Carrie is leaving now." he said.

Caitlin looked up, "Where? I c-can't s-s-see a thing." she said.

"Carrie, come on. Let's go." a male said.

"Can I say goodbye?" Carrie asked.

The man nodded.

Carrie walked over to Wally and gave him a hug.

He smiled and hugged back.

She went over to Cisco and hug him.

"Brrrr." Cisco said, looking around.

"It's Carrie's speed force energy, she's saying goodbye." Barry explained.

Cisco smiled, "Don't go please Carrie." he said.

"Don't worry Cisco, I won't be gone for long." Carrie said.

"She said, don't worry, she won't be gone long." Wally said.

Carrie moved on to Caitlin, who hugged her back.

"I'll miss you Carrie." she said.

Carrie smiled and put her hand on Caitlin's stomach, she backed away.

Moving over to Barry, she hugged him.

"I am really sorry Carrie. Sorry for everything." he said.

Carrie back away and laughed, "Dad, you don't have to be sorry for anything. You never did anything. You also might want to call Joe, tell him his baby girl is safe." she said.

 She walked over to Cassidy, "Cassy, leave my body here. Go home with Ally, let her help you find your parents, they're not dead Cassy, they just skipped town while you were at my house. That's why there weren't any bodies in your house." she said, kissing her on the cheek.

"She said for you to go back with Ally and find your parents, they're not dead." Wally said.

"And to leave her body here to be buried." Barry said.

Cassidy nodded, laying the body down.

"Bye guys!" Carrie called, waving and walking with a man into the speed force.  
  


A week later, everyone stood around the casket, tears flowed freely without a care.

"She will forever be in our hearts." HR read off his paper as the casket was lowered in the ground.

Caitlin looked away, not wanting to watch the girl she considered a daughter be buried in the ground to never return.

"Don't worry Cait, everything will become right again. Just give it time." Barry said, pulling Caitlin closer to him.

"I know Barry. I know." she said with a small smile.


	20. Chapter 20

A few months later, Caitlin stood in a beautiful meadow, Iris and Cindy stood behind her smiling.

As the people all watched the beautiful bride smiling, Barry took her hands.

"I really don't think anyone want to hear these, they're boring and I'm sure Caitlin and Barry love each other enough to know that they do love each other for eternity so may the rings be brought forth and may they kiss." HR said with a smile.

Everyone laughed and the rings were brought forth and given to each other, Barry smiled as he kissed his beautiful wife.   
  


The after party in full swing, Barry and Caitlin danced the night away, smiling as couples surrounded them.   
  


A few months later, Caitlin and Barry sat  in the quiet hospital room. A baby in Caitlin's arms.

"She's beautiful." Caitlin said, smiling down at the baby girl.

"Just like her mother, Olivia Ashley. She'll be exactly like you Cait." he said with a smile.

Caitlin laughed, "No, she'll be like you Barry, kind and hard working. Always striving to do the right thing." she said.

Olivia opened her eyes to reveal the blue colour.

"Beautiful blue eyes." Caitlin said with a smile. 


End file.
